


Cornflowers and Red Tulips

by wubzy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, No Dialogue, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wubzy/pseuds/wubzy
Summary: On days where the weight of the world is on Skeppy's shoulders, he goes nonverbal. Bad just wants to hear his friend again.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Cornflowers and Red Tulips

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a post talking about how Bad is "canonically" 9'6 and Skeppy is 2'2 and someone drew Skeppy on Bad's shoulder and a bitch ran with it. I wrote this on my phone in like an hour? Literally speedran this. I'm cracked. Anyways, @enchantedpickaxe on tumblr o:

A slight breeze whispered through the server, giving small chills and goosebumps to arise on any open skin that stepped outside in the elements. Despite the winds efforts, it was in a battle with the clouds and the sun. The clouds who served its friend, its partner in life. Doing everything in its power to match their energy, to make them feel welcome. To feel loved. The clouds were sparse and thin, giving the spotlight to their sun who shone bright rays of light down onto the server. The rays who made the sun whole, the rays who gave the clouds a purpose, and the rays who undermined the winds capabilities. 

It was mid afternoon and Bad stood roaming the server, on the search for a flower forest. He needed flowers for Skeppy. Cornflowers and red tulips to be exact. Skeppy was not feeling well. Whenever he has bad days that pile on top of one another with no breaks, no time to give Skeppy a breath in between, he shuts down. His friend and other half in life goes nonverbal and it's scary. Scares Bad that his flamboyant friend goes silent, with misery shining through his eyes. Eyes that will refuse to look up in his direction. Eyes that stay glued to the floor and a mouth that stays mute for unknown amounts of time. It hurts Bad.

Flowers will help though. They help Bad. They give him happiness and hope. He wants to share that with Skeppy too. He'll share anything with him. Give anything for him. Skeppy makes Bad whole, and it's a weakness he wears proudly. 

Bad stood parallel to the many trees throughout the birch forest he was traversing, the trees and wildlife newly born and thriving with what they have available. He mindlessly plucked the leaves off passing trees, humming a tune with no rhyme or reason. The forest resembled a bustling city, life around every hill and tree stump that fascinated him to no end. If he took a detour in his quest to coo over a family of bunnies, it was all in good fun.

After an hour of walking, Bad finally stumbled upon an untouched flower forest. Flowers of every color, every species known to the server stood proud and gleaming with joy, almost screaming with desperation for someone to notice their beauty. Luckily for them, Bad was here to share. He searched the forest for his flowers. What were they? Cornflowers. Cornflowers and red tulips, yes, the colors to represent him and his other half. He was careful to not trample any flowers and if he did, he stood bent at an awkward angle, feverishly apologizing to any he could not avoid.

After a handful of flowers had been collected, Bad carefully placed them in a small satchel he had quietly hanging from his waist. With his size, Bad frequently forgets how different proportions are for everyone else. For this server that was not made for creatures of his nine foot tall stature. A handful of flowers for him was well over fifty flowers. Too much to fit in his satchel. He will just hold the remaining. He can't let them all go to waste, yeah?

The trek back to the SMP was uneventful, biotic and abiotic factors alike making their appearance, begging for any sort of attention from him. He didn't have time though. Skeppy needs him.

He made it on the Prime Path, stalking towards their house to see Skeppy. Only he passed the house. Skeppy wasn't there. He's never there when he's in this nonverbal state. Only goes to places where Bad knows. Doesn't want anyone else to see him except Bad. 

He kept walking, walking into another forest near their home, down into a small well lit room hidden behind dirt. A safe space. A safe space that housed Skeppy curled into a ball to make him appear even smaller than he already was. The room which more resembled a nest sat decorated with items that were the definition of comfort and home. Multiple mattresses lined the floor of the room, all covered in sheets to serve as one large bed. Pillows were stacked against the walls, with respected blankets and toys lining the area. Photos of friends were placed sporadically on the walls, mostly there to serve as a reminder that people care about him. Care about Skeppy. Bad only used this room unless Skeppy occupied it, so he can safely place the ownership in his hands. He was just a frequent visitor. 

Despite the room being for Skeppy, it was much larger than he needed it to be. It was made for him and Bad, even if Bad rarely utilized the room on his own. The ceilings stood at twenty feet tall, enough room for Bad to comfortably stand at his full height. Nothing in their space was average sized. They were either ridiculously small, or obnoxiously large. Five foot tall chairs for Bad, but one foot tall chairs for Skeppy. Coloring books and magazines the size of napkins for Skeppy, but journals and newspapers the size of small coffee tables for Bad. One mirror that stood at ten feet tall, and one that stood at three. The only item consistent in sizes were the pillows and blankets. Blankets stretching over fifteen feet and pillows a whopping six feet long that were fitted for Bad, but used mostly by Skeppy. Bad tries to convince Skeppy to get pillows and blankets that are proportionate for his size, but he refuses. And then proceeds to get lost in a sea of cloth and fluff.

On days where Skeppy is feeling down and nonverbal, Bad does the same. Not speak, that is. Their friendship is strong enough where they don't need words to communicate. A friendship many on the server envy.

Bad closed the entrance of the room back up with dirt and took off his shoes before crawling over to the small two feet bump sticking out from under a gray blanket. The bump in question moved in retaliation after Bad sat down next to him. Bad paid Skeppy no mind as he quietly unclipped his satchel of flowers, laying the blue and red vegetation out in front of him. Skeppy, no longer submerged under the blankets, walked over to Bad and gripped his pants leg, hauling himself up to sit on Bad's knee and stare at the flowers. In a comfortable silence, Bad picked up the flowers and started to make two flower crowns for each of them.

Skeppy's crown consisted of red tulips with a single cornflower placed on the side, while Bad's crown had cornflowers with a single red tulip. Humming again the tune that plagued his mind in the birch forest earlier, Bad finished the crowns and respectively gave Skeppy his crown and bowed his head. Skeppy lightly pushed on Bad's shoulder, signaling for him to lay down. Bad laid against the mattresses and blankets and watched from the corner of his eye as Skeppy dragged the humorously large flower crown to Bad's head and carefully placed it upon his head. He took a few extra minutes making sure it was placed just right before a small smile was etched onto his face. Bad gleamed with joy. A smile.

Returning the favor, Bad picked Skeppy's small crown with his pinky and gently nudged it onto his head, careful not to poke his face with his nails. 

He started climbing. Skeppy did, not Bad. He clamped his hands onto Bad's clothes and started pulling himself up, much to Bad's amusement. He offers Skeppy all the time to just pick him up, yet to no one's surprise, he refuses each time. Even on bad days, Skeppy is still undeniably him. 

Bad stood pliant as Skeppy's small hands gripped and tugged every which way on his clothes, tickling him slightly whenever he hit a certain spot on him. Within time, Skeppy (now thoroughly exhausted) had reached Bad's left shoulder and plopped down on it with a huff. Poking his neck, he pointed towards the large mirror hanging on the wall and Bad walked towards it.

Bad could feel Skeppy's small hands clench his jacket to prevent him from toppling off of Bad. An occurrence Bad would never let happen. A fall from this height could very well be fatal for his two foot tall companion. He wouldn't know what to do if that happened. If he was without Skeppy. They need each other.

Bad stood in front of the mirror and glanced at the flower crowns he made for each of them. He smiled with his work, but most of his joy came from Skeppy. He was gleaming. Joy was evident in his eyes and tiny hands reached to touch the flowers that sat upon his head, all while staring at his reflection. Minutes went by as Bad stood in front of the mirror, watching Skeppy bounce happily on his shoulder. Minutes went by as Bad stood watching Skeppy's sadness melt away. Minutes went by as Bad felt whole.

Within time, Skeppy calmed down and wrapped his arms around Bad's neck, giving his rendition of a hug. Bad, with a smile that stretched to both sides of the server, patted Skeppy's back and head with his fingers. With a happy heart and a cheerful Skeppy, Bad walked over to a mound of pillows and blankets, and sat down. Pulling the blankets over him, he laid on his back and watched as Skeppy crawled down to his stomach and placed himself inside the pocket of Bad's jacket. Curling himself into a ball once again, Skeppy started to succumb to sleep. His sorrows were no longer present.

"I love you, Bad."

"Love you too, Skeppy."


End file.
